Naruto school days
by Gingkamaster
Summary: When Naruto and team 7 appears on the first day of school it might be time to play and have fun but There might be trouble out through the school year Rated T for fights and other things.
1. Cooking session in school!

_ ON my previous chapter Naruto and team 7 Came to the school looking crispy is hell with the KD's but that title was on my previous story and crap but lets get right to it..._

* * *

Wow you guys Look" awesome Rock lee taunted. Everyone started to agree with lee until Someone name Robert Walk up to them and stared down at them. Wow them KD's look like old ass biscuits Robert said.

Naruto look Down at his shoes and looked at Robert's, Wow you have a huge nerve to make fun of a ninja shoes Naruto sighted. You have some old ass pipe-box shoes, Everyone started to laugh at the joke Naruto said to Robert.

Robert got serious and pushed Naruto which caused him flying to the locker, Rasengan! Naruto ran towards Robert and hit him in the chest with the Rasegan, Robert went flying through the hallway. Everyone was yelling fight fight fight,then all of a sudden Kakashi came and broke it up.

What's going on here"? Kakashi asked. We were fighting Naruto answered. Yeah! Robert got his ass whipped on some real shit Kiba said with a camera in this hand recording. Naruto-kun are you okay Hinata asked.

Yeah Naruto sighted, Saskue and sakura ran to see if naruto was ok, Naruto are you" alright saskue asked. Yeah theres something about that dude, its like he didn't fell a thing when I hit him in the chest he got up like it was nothing.

Could he Be from the rock clan Hinata said. He could be besides we will always have your back Saskue said. Now come on naruto we got to go to class. So kakashi rung the bell which rushed everyone out out the hall way.

OK _5 Minutes later..._ YO hello guys i am your music teacher some of you might know me some of you don't my name is ...Killer Bee! Naruto yelled cutting killer bee off, Everyone starts too laugh.

OK my Name is killer bee and some of you know me but if you is a whore we got to take your ass out to the door Killerbee joked. everyone burst out with laughter and looked at sakura. What?! i am not a whore sakura pleased.

sakura ran out the class crying.

SEE WHAT THE FUCK YOU IDIOTS DID! Saskue ran out to help Sakura. Dam it was just a joke Killerbee said.

OK so today we is going to be learning about the basics about music anyway what is music guys killer be asked. Music is a thing where you can express your feelings and about someone else Lee answered.

Wow but your eyes is big as hell Temari said. ok I dont' care but your 20 years old in the 12th grade dumbass! Rockleee said with a comeback. DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! OOOOOOOOOOO everyone shouted. Oh my god I can't do this anymore class dismiss killer bee said in panic.

So while everyone was in the lunchroom Sakura was in the Bathroom crying. what's your problem girl you been down all day ino asked. Wait minute...is it about when he called you whore ino said.

Sakura sighted, yes i got very pissed and why does that matter to you anyway sakura said. Because we are sisters... Sakura eyes grown wide. s-sisters sakura said yes i will always have my back for you, so what do you say lets go in the lunchroom.

So Ino escorted sakura out to bathroom and they went to the lunchroom with the Naruto and the gang...


	2. Robert strikes again!

**OK on my previous story Naruto and the gang was talking about each one of another. Then killer bee took it to far by calling Sakura a whore. SO every one looked at her and start laughing...**

* * *

OK in the lunchroom... "Man! this food tastes like dog shit Saskue replied in anger. Boy you better eat this shit before I do it for you The lunch lady Said. Ok I will Saskue, Sighted. So.. "uhh Hinata do you want to...

Bam! sakura and Ino kicks down door. Hello guys i am back ino said walking back to the lunch table, Ok guys so what is we going to to do today Neji said looking at naruto because of what happened two weeks ago. Um I don't know... Oh wanna get on a chat after school Naruto said. o yes we would everyone agreed.

Um Naruto-kun why is that guy, keep "staring" at Me Hinata Said frighted. Naruto turned to see who it was it was.. Robert with his friends Hey! what the hell are you looking at Robert yelled.

I am looking at you, its like you Don't wanna do anything about it Naruto said Everyone turned to see what was going on.

Robert "looked around to see every one staring at him the he got up and walked up Towards Naruto. Naruto took off His Normal Head band and put on his Ninja Headband .

O wanna fight huh, Naruo sighted, Yeah What is you gonna do about it, Robert Pushed naruto which made Naruto fall to the ground. Naruto-kun! Hinata yelled Get up Naruto Kiba said While his dog barked. Dammit Naruto you're not going against some weak Ninja Saskue said.

Yeah He pretty Much said it, Robert started to take some small pebbles out of his pocket.

Rock style Rock Cannon no Jutsu! The small Rocks Turned into Big Stones And went right towards Naruto But was Blocked with Saskue's mini susanno. Ok That's enough Saskue demanded. Oh I was just getting started Robert said.

_Hinata starts to run towards Naruto with tears flowing in her eyes._

Naruto a-are you Okay Hinata asked. Yeah iam going to kill that bastard Naruto mumbled, Not a fact. Hey Robert how about I face you after school in a fight! me and you Naruto yelled.

Robert just stood at him and Laughed for a second. Ok but you gotta give me something in return.. Everyone was silent to Here what he would say.

IF you win i will never mess with you or your friends again but if you lose,you would Hand over that Precious Girl of yours Robert pointed at Hinata.

Everyone *gasped* Naruto just stood there looking at the ground with his fist balled up. Robert...DEAL! Naruto and Robert got face to face Robert was more Muscular and 5 inches taller than Naruto.

They Stared at each other for 2 minutes until kakashi Came and broke it up. What the hell is going on here Kakashi asked, Nothing We where just playing a Game the first one blinks losses Right Naruto Robert said. Yep Naruto said with a fake grin.

OK everyone go outside for some air kakashi said, Everyone Ran outside for air except for Naruto,Saskue,sakura,shikamaru,Hinata and Robert. Ok so you guys go too kakashi said walking away. You Herd him Robert said walking away With a Evil grin.

Let's go Naruto said walking out. Wait! Shikamaru inferred, Naruto you don't know what your going up against, What do you mean Naruto questioned.

This Guy is from the Rock Clan Shikamaru said. Rock Clan? Naruto said.

Yes The Rock Clan This Is a very Rare clan They Defeated the Land of the mist with only one hit. So is that supposed to Hurt me Naruto sighted.

To The Looks you better be

Naruto:...

I Think "he is a... Jinchuuriki

WHAT?! Naruto closed his eyes for a second then opened them back up.. you know what I ant scared. Naruto Walked outside and so did Saskue,Sakura and Hinata.

Watch your Back Naruto Shikamaru Thought.

So Naruto and the gang walked out on the Field where Ninjas were playing Basketball,Ninja ball...Ninja ball is like Soccer but you use More Power and the Ball is made out of Metal.

Hey Naruto Do you want to play a little game of Ninja ball? Narukazi asked. Sure why Not Naruto ran over there and played Ninja Ball with his Friends. OK so Who Team I am on Naruto said.

You is with Kiba,Ino Rocklee, Sai and choji add Saskue,and sakura to the team Kiba. Ok i will Kiba responded

Naruto looked over to see Robert and his friends looking at him laughing.

Naruto Don't Pay any attention to them Saskue ordered.

Okay Saskue, Lets do this! PLAY BALL!

Naruto Kicked it off which made the ball go flying towards the goal point Shikamaru was playing Goalie ON Narukazi's team.

What a drag im out of Here Shikamaru Walked off the field. What the hell are you doing ?! Neji yelled.

This is boring Everyone just stood there looking at him. Lazy "bastard, Sakura Mumbled The school bell Ring OK everyone time to go in the school Asuma announced Wow that was quick Sai said.

So everyone went in the school...

Naruto-kun-c-c-can-I C-ome over your...Sure You can come over and Team up with the homework Naruto said cutting Hinata off.

O-okay. Hinata blushed

Naruto looked over and saw Robert walking towards him . Not you again what the "hell, do you want with me man. Nothing im just seeing something. Robert walked behind Hinata and Pushed her which made are fall to the ground.

Hinata starts screaming* everyone turned around to see what was going on.

Hinata! naruto yelled. You son of a bitch you is going to pay Naruto Ran up to Robert and punched him in the face. Im sick of this I cant take this anymore how about we settle this Now

I don't want to wait anymore! Naruto Starts to punch Robert in the face hard as he could until Robert nose started to bleed.

Dammit I was too late saskue thought running down the hall along with Neji Garra and shikamaru.

ENOUGH! Robert fist turned into a Solid rock and he punches Naruto in the face with it Naruto goes flying towards the hallway the whole hallway was damage.

Naruto Look out! Saskue yelled running towards the fight Naruto opened his eyes and saw 3 kunies go towards him, Naruto Dodged all of them.

Ninja art Rasenshuriken! no justu Naruto Sends 2 Rasenshurikens to robert which cut him on the Right Arm and the other one cut Robert on the side of his face.

ARGHHH!

Robert fell to the ground in pain . Everyone yelling fight fight. Until a Woman With long yellow hair step in.

Ok What the hell is going on here! Tsunade asked. The Hokage"uh yeah We were...Fighting WHAT! Theres no fighting in my school you two come with me, *pant*pant*

Just in time Saskue said...

Tsunade escorted Naruto and Robert to the office...

**OK so I Hope that you guys enjoyed it im I see myself improving in my series because my last story was just crazy! But as allways Gingkamaster out!**


End file.
